The Fear in the Lightning Storm
by Coilerfan35
Summary: one shot set during The Skull In The Desert, booth helps brennan overcome one of her fears
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a random one shot that I came up with after watching The Skull In The Desert. Believe it or not, but I actually had a dream about this. LOL OBESSESION !!!**

**"All disclaimers apply, i got it, chop chop we got a case!"**

**No jk but the Disclaimers are that, Bones belongs to FOX sadly**

**Thanks to xBSBxBONESx for the awesome editing skills xD**

The Fear in the Lightning Storm

Brennan yawned and put her bookmark into her book, setting it on the table next to her bed. She pressed her hand against the glass of the large window behind her, searching for any sort of help to get rid of the heat hanging around the cabin in the desert, but to no avail.

Brennan sighed, wondering if Angela was sleeping well enough. Brennan felt bad for her, finding out that her boyfriend was dead in the desert, and that their friend Dani was still missing.

Brennan heard thunder crashing and looked behind her, huge black clouds were flowing over the house.

Brennan jumped and yelped, covering her mouth instantly as a huge bolt of lightning crashed to the ground, sending a huge cast of light into her eyes

Brennan hated lightning; it was a child hood terror that still haunted her

Brennan remembered watching one of her neighbors getting electrocuted during a lightning storm right in front of her eyes.

Her neighbor lived, but Brennan couldn't erase the horror that she witnessed, and ever since she was terrified of lightning

She knew that the odds of getting hit by lighting was very slim, but she couldn't help but thinking her luck would turn, and she would be the person laying on the ground with electricity pulsing through her body

Brennan sat up slowly, her bare legs brushing against each other, her hands shaking

Brennan stood up, her feet touching on the cold wooden floors. She didn't plan on waking Angela; she decided to wake up the person she knew would really help.

And who else would that be, but Booth

Brennan jumped when lightning struck the ground again, sending light into the house and signaling thunder to rumble hungrily

Brennan tired to pull her tank top down over her legs. She was too hot to wear her pajama pants to bed, so she just decided to sleep in her tank top, bra and underwear

She timidly walked down the hallway, pausing by one of the doors to make sure that Angela was asleep. She was, so Brennan continued forward

Booth's door was open and Brennan walked to the threshold, her hands clenching the frame of the door

Booth stirred as he heard footsteps approaching and leaned up to see who was there

He gasped when he saw the sight before him. He looked to see his partner, her long and bare legs slightly shaking, her hands grasping the frame of the door tightly, and chewing on her lip

"Bones…" Booth began but was cut off by a loud crash of lightning and thunder

Brennan jolted, her arms starting to shake, no matter what she did to stable them

"Bones are you ok?" Booth asked sitting up straight

"I just…" Brennan began but stopped "Never mind," she said turning around

"Oh no, no, no, no" Booth said tearing the covers off his bed and running towards her, catching her behind her waist in the hall

"Let me go Booth," Brennan demanded

"Hold on," Booth said secretly waiting for the lightning to strike

"Booth let me –"Brennan began put yelped as lightning struck the rocks formation out in the desert making a sickly cracking noise

"You're scared of lightning," Booth said

"It's a rational fear and I can take care of it myself," Brennan said struggling to get out of his grasp "Now let me go!"

Booth shook his head "No, come with me," he said taking her forearm in his hand and pulling her back towards his room.

"Booth this is unnecessary, it was just a moment of weakness I'm fine," she said, holding back a yelp, but not a jump as lightning struck

"No you're not," Booth said sitting her on the edge of his bed, he knelt down in front of her, his hands wrapped around her wrists, his eyes boring into hers "It's ok to be scared Bones," he said "It's what makes us human. It's normal, and it's perfectly fine to come ask someone for help. You aren't weak just because you come to someone to help with a fear."

"Well, anthropologically speaking, you are handing over any aspect of dominance over to another, there for weakening yourself," Brennan said tracing the lines of his bare chest with her eyes

"Yes that's true," Booth said "But it isn't if you come to the right person."

"And are you the right person?" Brennan asked

Booth shrugged "You were the one who came in here," he teased

Brennan sighed, and laughed as he gave her his signature charm smile

Booth stood up releasing his grip around her wrists and walking to the other side of his bed. He pulled the covers over his waist and leaned his back against the wall

Brennan looked behind her shoulder, her back still facing Booth, out to the window. She jumped, as she saw the lightning streak down and run away in a matter of seconds

Booth reached over and hooked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and pulling a gasp from her throat

"Sorry," Booth apologized

"It's ok," Brennan replied softly

Booth pulled her back and pressed her back to his chest, his one arm still around her waist, the other arm reaching down to pull his thin sheet over her legs

Booth could feel her heart beating erratically through her back. Her heart was like a panting dog, sometimes slow and calm, other times quick and crazy.

Booth leaned back, pulling Brennan back with him, accidently drawing lazy circles on her stomach

Brennan yelped and started laughing, trying to squirm from his grasp

"You're ticklish too?" Booth asked

Brennan ceased laughing and glared at him "Yes I am."

Booth gave a maniacal laugh and started tickling her stomach

Brennan laughed loudly, thrashing under him as she begged for him to stop "Booth! Booth! Stop Booth! Stop! Please stop!" she cried throughout laughing

Booth ignored her and continued tickling her stomach and sides

Brennan thrashed and laughed, the bed under them creaking crazily

Booth 'tackled' Brennan, kneeling over her tickling her stomach

Brennan laughed loudly until they turned to coughs. She reached up and tried to swat at his hands

When this didn't work, she grabbed his wrists and brought his arms over her head, bringing his face inches from hers

Booth chuckled pinning her wrists together against his pillow

Lightning flashed, but Booth noticed that she didn't jump

He watched as her chest rose and fell violently. Booth leaned forward to brush his lips against her ear "Are you scared?" he whispered

Brennan gasped her breathing getting shallower "Not at all," she whispered back breathlessly

**AN: Review Peoples!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I might be persuaded into writing another chapter....**

**It's your choice**


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan breathed restlessly as she answered Booth's question that he whispered into her ear

"Not at all," she whispered

Booth smiled, keeping her wrists pinned above her head, and keeping his face close to hers

Brennan grinned slyly, looking up into his deep brown eyes. She moved her wrists around in his grasp, finding that he was holding them tightly together "So…" she began "What do we do now?"

"Do you have any other fears you would like me to help you with?" Booth whispered quietly

"A few," Brennan said

"And what are they?" Booth asked

_Don't say it! Don't say it!_ Brennan thought to herself, but said it anyway "Our partnership..."

Booth looked confused "What about it?"

"That it's JUST a partnership," she whispered seductively

"Well I can solve that," Booth said leaning forward pressing his lips against hers

Brennan arched her back into him taking his lower lip between her teeth

Booth let a moan escape from his throat as he traced his tongue along the line of her lips

Brennan instantly opened her mouth, letting her tongue become wrapped in his

Brennan gasped and whined as he pulled away

"Any better?" he asked

"Mmm," Brennan thought to herself "No, I think I need a little more…_assurance."_

Booth chuckled "I can give you all the assurance you need," he whispered in her ear "But not here," he whispered

"Damn you and your catholic morals," Brennan said, scowling

Booth laughed "I don't want to make love to you for the first time in the middle of a desert will one of our colleagues asleep in the other room."

"Speaking of which," Angela said running her fingers through her messed up hair "Not that you two tickling and making out with each other in your underwear isn't hot or anything, but I would like to get some sleep without hearing Brennan squealing or your bed creaking."

"Sorry Angela," Brennan said as Booth rolled off of her, but laid by her side, leaning on his elbow

"Oh no," Angela said manically "That isn't enough."

"I don't…" Brennan began but Angela silenced her

"I caught this all on camera," Angela said holding up her camera "And I'm going to hide the tape and then put the tape in the TV's in the lounge at the Jeffersonian so everyone can watch it! Good night," Angela said walking back into her room and closing the door

Booth started laughing and then looked to Brennan "You think she will really do it?" he asked

Brennan nodded "Yeah…"

"Uh-oh."


End file.
